Programming for nonfiction
by Bulecelup
Summary: Coba deh, siapa sih hari gini yang nggak kenal sama yang namanya game “The Sims”? berbagai macam orang memainkannya, dan membuat jalur cerita mereka sendiri... ada yang Happy Ending, Sad Ending, main bunuh-bunuhan, godain isteri tetangga... tunggu, apa?


**Title: **Programming for non-fiction.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Parody/Humor.

**Summary: **Coba deh, siapa sih hari gini yang nggak kenal sama yang namanya game "The Sims"? berbagai macam orang memainkannya, dan membuat jalur cerita mereka sendiri... ada yang Happy Ending, Sad Ending, main bunuh-bunuhan, main gonta-ganti pacar, main selingkuhan, godain isteri orang.... tunggu, apa??

**© THE SIMS **belongs to MAXIS.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Coba deh. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal yang namanya game _The Sims_? Rasanya seluruh orang di dunia mengenal game fenomenal ini. sesungguhnya game ini hanyalah sebuah game simulation simpel dimana sang gamer---atau sang '_Tuhan_' memegang kendali atas semua tindakan yang di lakukan oleh sang sims di dalam game.

Berbagai macam orang memainkan game ini, mulai dari pelajar, mahasiswa, pekerja kantoran, bahkan orang tua! Dan tentunya banyak hal yang bisa terjadi di dalam game ini jika berada di tangan orang tertentu...

Salah satunya yang paling umum adalah seperti ini;

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Pembunuhan massal ala Ryan)

Alkisah, ada seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun bernama Ryan sedang menginstall game The Sims 2 di komputernya. Pribadi Ryan sangatlah Introvert, penyendiri, dan sedikit kurang waras. Sepertinya dia memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjadi seorang psikopat... oke, itu adalah persoalan milik bapak polisi; persoalan kita mengenai game yang akan Ryan mainkan...

Setelah berhasil menginstall game The Sims 2, tentu dong Ryan langsung mainin itu game. Di dalam game itu telah tersedia 3 kota dan beberapa rumah yang sudah di tempati oleh para sims original untuk di mainkan.

Tapi Ryan memilih untuk membuat keluarga baru, dia pun membuat keluarga baru di new game dengan seringai menyeramkan menghiasi wajahnya...

Kaga tanggung-tanggung, Ryan membuat 1 keluarga yang bermarga '_Tejo_' yang berisikan 10 orang sims. Ada 6 perempuan dan 4 laki-laki.

Biasanya sih kalau orang-orang kebanyakan mah langsung masukin Keluarga sims baru mereka kedalam rumah-rumah jadi yang tersedia, tapi karena si Ryan ini BUKAN orang yang seperti itu, dia malah naro keluarga barunya di sebuah lahan kosong.

Sang pemimpin keluarga Tejo, yang Ryan beri nama; '_Mamat_', melihat kesekeliling, sepanjang mata ngeliat yang ada cuman tanah doang.

"Eh gila kali ya ini orang yang lagi mainin kita, masa kita di biarin begini aja!? Kaga ada rumah, tempat tidur, kamar mandi, sama dapur! Edan!" sembur Mamat ke semua anggota keluarganya yang cuman bengang-bengong doang.

Tak lama kemudian, Ryan menggerakan mouse-nya ke arah tanah lapang yang di tempati keluarga Tejo, dan membuat sebuah kolam renang besar di sana; lengkap dengan papan lompatnya pula. Wuidih....

"Eh, Eh! Liat tuh si Gamer buatin kita kolam renang! Baik banget yaa..." kata Maryam, salah satu dari 6 sims perempuan yang ada.

Kemudian Ryan mengeklik kursornya ke arah Mamat yang berdiri di dekat kotak pos, dan memberikannya perintah untuk melompat masuk kedalam kolam renang itu.

"Et dah! Ini orang merintahin gua buat berenang! Nggak tau apa gua lagi kaga mau!?" lagi-lagi Mamat bercuap. Tapi dia tak mungkin melawan perintah dari sang gamer yang memainkannya, kedua kakinya pun berjalan sendiri menuju papan lompat kolam renang yang tersedia....

Mamat berputar sekali, dan poof! Dia telah berganti pakaian menjadi baju renang. Terus dia naik ke atas papan, melakukan beberapa lompatan uji coba sebelum dia terbang masuk kedalam kolam renang.

Setelah si Mamat berhasil masuk dan sedang berenang leha-leha di sana, Ryan juga memerintahkan seluruh anggota keluarga Tejo yang lainnya untuk masuk kedalam kolam renang...

Oke deh, setelah mereka semua berada di dalam kolam; mereka berenang dengan senang hati; sekalian buat meningkatkan _skill _tubuh yang bisa di gunakan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan layak nantinya...

Ryan tertawa mengerikan sambil melototin layar komputernya, mungkin dia emang nggak bisa membunuh orang di dunia nyata... (_Takut masuk penjara, belom kawin soalnya_.) tapi dia bisa bunuhin orang di game The Sims, iya kan?

Karena udah ngerasa capek berenang melulu dari pagi sampai malam; Mamat beserta yang lain kepingin udahan, tapi mereka baru sadar ada suatu hal penting yang hilang dari kolam renang buatan Ryan...

"Lho! Kok tangga buat naek keluar kok kaga ada ya!?" teriak si Minah, hampir nabrak saudaranya yang lain karena kolam renangnya penuh banget.

"Eh iya! Si Gamer kaga beli tangga buat naik-nya ya!? Buset, kalo begini kita mana bisa keluar dari sini!?" teriak Mamat. Suasana pun menjadi histeris dengan seketika...

Mereka semua pada minta tolong, tapi nggak ada yang mau nolongin karena semuanya di kendalikan sama Ryan... kalo Ryan niat nolongin mah, mereka selamet... tapi kalo kaga? Ya udah mati aja sana.

Perlahan tapi pasti, seluruh anggota keluarga Tejo pada kelelep. Mereka hanyut kedalam kolam renang; dan sang Grim Repper muncul buat jadiin itu mayat yang ada di dasar kolam menjadi batu nisan.

Akhirnya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, seluruh anggota keluarga Tejo kini telah berubah menjadi batu nisan. Ryan pun menyusun seluruh batu nisan mereka secara berjejer, seperti piala.

Ryan ketawa nista sambil mengusap-usap kedua tangannya... lalu dengan wajah ala Mafia abis bunuhin orang dia berkata...

"Kukuku... akan ku buat keluarga sims lagi... lalu kubunuh lagi... hehehehe... biar batu nisannya makin banyak..kufufufu...."

Beginilah nasib permainan The Sims jika di pegang oleh seorang psikopat nggak kesampaian.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jadi, selalu ingatlah kalau anda berperan sebagai Tuhan di dalam kehidupan para Sims di game The Sims! jangan berbuat hal aneh-aneh di dalam sana yang dapat merusak kehidupan tentram para Sims;

Seperti menyuruh Sims anda untuk tiap malam ngeliatin langit malam menggunakan teleskop mahal di Strangeville...tolong jangan. (_apalagi kalau Sims anda seorang laki-laki_) karena bisa berakibat... fatal, bagi perempuan, dan....MPREG, bagi sims laki-laki.

Atau seperti yang Ryan lakukan di atas, itu adalah hal yang paling sering terjadi di dalam permainan, yaitu ngebunuhin semua anggota keluarga Sims sampai tak tersisa, terus nempatin keluarga baru, bunuh lagi, nempatin keluarga baru lagi, terus bunuh lagi... yang ada lahan rumahnya penuh sama batu nisan, tau.

aha, ada cara lain untuk membunuh Sims anda selain menenggelamkannya di kolam renang... coba aja suruh Sims anda menetap si sebuah ruangan tertutup, beli perapian panas, dan letakan benda-benda mudah terbakar di dekat perapian itu ---_seperti kursi, meja, tong sampah, atau apalah_—dan lihatlah Sims anda berteriak minta tolong di dalam kobaran api.

Bagaimana dengan kemasukan _Burglar_? Atau Maling? Ah, hal itu tak dapat membuat Sims anda mati. cuman musik yang di hasilkan ketika ada Pencuri masuk itu nggak enak untuk di dengar, bikin merinding.

Oke, sekian dahulu, dan selamat memainkan game The Sims (_2 atau 3_) dengan hati riang!

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **"TO BODLY GO!", **_**at: STAR TREK 2009. **_~J. J Abrams' Movieverse~ *_Masih tetep nangis darah ngeliat Spock nyium Uhura TT^TT_*)

**MATTGASM: **....ITU SEMUA _TABIAT BURUK _GUA KALO MAIN THE SIMS 2, SUMPAH. Anjrit, jadi inget masa-masa pas kerajinan main The Sims... bisa mainin itu game dari pagi ampe malem dah gua, sampai CPU komputer gua jadi panas banget. xDD I Love Maxis for this game! :D Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Programming for non-fiction_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Natsuko Asou_ untuk opening theme dari "_Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou_".


End file.
